


Puppy Love

by sk_elene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Forever OTP, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_elene/pseuds/sk_elene
Summary: Request: Puppy!"They find it, it finds them, multiple puppies! I don't mind, I've just fallen totally in love with the idea of them with a dog"Do not repost/host my work on other apps or sites without permission. I am rather uncomfortable with the idea of my work being used without permission and especially while AO3 already has a mobile reader.
Relationships: Marco Bodt - Relationship, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distractionpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/gifts).



> Hi, distractionpie! I am your secret Santa for 2019 and your request was one of the cutest things I have ever drawn! I hope you like it!  
> Best wishes for the new year and have a great time at the holidays!


End file.
